Mad Moxxi
Mad Moxxi is the host of the Colosseum matches in The Underdome in the second DLC, Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. Background She has been married at least three times to different husbands. *Mr. Shank from The Secret Armory of General Knoxx was said to be her first, and she later said he was her second, contradictory to the intro to the Underdome Riot DLC, where the second husband was hinted to be Steve. *Her third husband was Marcus Kincaid. She was also involved, at least sexually, with Lucky Zaford according to Scooter, but there is no indication as to whether or not he was one of her husbands. She created The Underdome to keep her occupied until she finds herself a new husband. She is also a part of the storyline in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. She has at least two children, Scooter (her unseen daughter) and Scooter (her son named after her daughter). She also might have a slight crush on lilith according what she says. Secret Armory of General Knoxx In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, she is part of the main quest line. As you find out more about her, you find out she is Scooter's mother. She sends you on a mission to deal with her first husband, known as Mr. Shank. Quotes Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Quotes *"You get your kicks by killing things? That just sick, just sick! You know, I'm kind of sick myself." *"It's raining body parts! Who do you love?" *"Did I promise you a show, or didn't I? Who loves you, and who do you love?" *"Mordecai is in trouble!" *"Huh!? Mordecai, you sure are scary down there." *"Mordecai is in the zone." *"Mordecai is intense! I wouldn't want to be in the ring with him." *"Mordecai is on a roll!" *"Mordecai knows what he's up to." *"Mordecai is down, but is he out?" *"Look at little Lilith go, beatin' all them boys down." *"Brick smashes 'em good. Smash, smash, smash." *"Beat 'em down, Brick!" *"Brick's looking tough out there!" *"Brick's taken a knee!" *"Are you okay, Brick?" *"There's nothing you can't handle, is there Roland?" *"Ha! Look at that, I think you tickled it." *"I think I just spilled something on my dress, damn it! Oh yeah and nice wave, whatever, damn stain." *"Looks like that sweet ass isn't helping you now Lilith." *"Eeeeee! Gooooo! GOOOOOO! KILLING SPREE!!" *"And pop goes the weasel. I love it when things pop!" *"Another head goes boom!" *"Roland, Roland, he's our man!" *"Look at that little Lilith, Mmm Mmm Mmmmm." *"Your baby blues may work on me, but will they work on THIS?" *"Pew pew pew! It's gun wave time!" *"You may think you're shit hot, but you haven't seen the BADASS wave yet!" *"The Horde Wave is comin' to eatcha! OM NOM NOM NOM! *"Here come the BADASSES!" *"Rack'em up, knock'em down, Roland!" *"Nothing's too tough for you is it Roland?" *"Roland's down, can anybody help him?!" *"Roland, you hurt love?" *"Don't let this flood of flesh overcome you, the HORDE WAVE!" *"Life is a circle... feelin' like a hamster?" *"Ouch. I think that'll leave a mark." The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Quotes *"What can I do you for? Wait... I'm not that kind of girl... Wait... Yes I am..." *"You need somethin' sweetie?" *"Nice of you to drop in on lil' ole me." *"Well hello there." *"You look like you could use a drink." *"You need me again, sweet lips?" *"If you need any of my services, you know where to find me." *"Now he's turned it into his personal male stabbing machine. He he, that's what she said! High-Five!... Nobody?" Missions T-Bone Junction missions Main * Prison Break: Road Warrior * Prison Break: Over the Wall * Prison Break: Try Not to Get Shanked Side * Thrown for a Loop * Stain Removal Trivia *She is voiced by Brina Palencia. *"Did I promise you a show, or didn't I? Who loves you, and who do you love?" is a reference to the movie The Running Man. Damon Killian is the host of a game show where criminals battle against gladiators in an arena and he constantly says that line to the audience throughout the movie. *"SWF Looking 4 STR" means "S'ingle '''W'hite 'F'emale looking '''for 'S'hort 'T'erm 'R'elationship" *The card in her hat is the Queen of Hearts. *It can be noted that markings on Moxxi's clothing (the sleeves and collar) are similar to the markings on the Eridian stones by Tannis' camp site and the tattoos on both Commandant Steele and Lilith. *The word moxie means "vigor or courage and aggressiveness." *She is implied to be bisexual at least once. *Mad Moxxi may be a reference to Mad Max of the "Mad Max" series of movies. Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Category:NPCs